Breathless
by xxxFallenxxxWingsxxx
Summary: Will Bonnie and Damon ever be together? 3


_**~Breathless~**_

**I do not own the vampire diaries or anything associated with it, this story is purely for entertainment purposes only.**

Breathless, it was the only word that could describe how I felt around him. He probably didn't even have to breathe did he? But there were so many things I didn't understand about him; he was mysterious and he almost always seemed dark and uncaring but there was a part of him. A part of him that was like, a candle in the wind that fading spark that you could almost never see. But there was this light in him and believe me it was worth seeing, worth loving.

But he wasn't mine; he probably never would be mine. In a way he was like my magic I didn't fully understand it, it had risks, disadvantages and advantages. But I guess you just had to figure out which overweighed which. Sometimes I was convinced he didn't even know I existed, I was just the witch and that's all I probably ever would be. He only ever eyed Katherine and I was pretty sure he had some feelings for Elena.

Hell, no intention of a pun but we had just been there and back well or it was at least similar enough. I had seen Damon the strongest person I'd knew worried at one point, and he was so content on protecting Elena. I was just a helper, a pawn in the games vampires had started.

I ripped my headphones out of my ears I was thinking in the most negative way. I had a lot to appreciate well kind of, Elena did. Stefan was back and safe and I had been glad I could help. I jumped at the sudden noise of my cell phone ringing, hey for all I knew It could have been Shinichi. It was Elena; I picked it up frantically I had literally just left the Boarding house. "Elena?" I asked quickly almost not ever clear.

No Response.

"Elena what's wrong?"

"I- I-" She stuttered.

"What Elena?" I asked quickly desperately to know what was going on her tone worried me.

"You – You have to co- me se- e for you- re self." She sounded shell shocked.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said quickly and hung up.

I then picked up my phone and called Meredith my fears were getting to the worst of me now. She picked up quickly thankfully. "Bonnie?" She asked in confused voice that sounded like I may have interrupted her sleeping. You have to get down here now.

"What?" She asked.

"Just come fast please." I begged. "It's Elena." I added.

"Ok." She said baffled, I didn't blame her I was confused to.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, she had a car I didn't. There was too much lurking in Fell's Church to walk to the boarding house.

I soon heard a knock on the front door and checked for Meredith through the window. I saw her waiting outside for me her hair a fray. I opened the door and stepped out following her to the car, we continued in silence to the Salvatore's since we had no idea what was going on.

Once at the boarding house we wasted no time, Meredith flung the door open to see Damon and Stefan fighting. Stefan had been holding Damon against the wall for numerous seconds; you could almost see the anger seeping from his pores even just from the back. My expression changed into a face so worried it almost felt permanent.

Damon had touched the flowers; the one's Stefan had gotten from the kitsune to be human. Damon was human, Stefan was pissed. Damon looked pissed too he probably didn't mean to end up this way; he was more scared though scared of Stefan who could now break his bigger brother in a second and Damon knew this. After a few more seconds we had gotten Stefan away from Damon we had them both sitting.

"You idiot!" Stefan cried and shouted several times at his brother.

There was an awkward silence, and that's when my shitty life caught up with me.

"Why does this crap always happen to me?" I shouted almost on the verge of crying. I looked up for a second and could swear I saw the same understanding on Damon's face. It made me want to cry more for him.

**A.N- What do you think so far? I'd love feedback. Bonnie and Damon 3 this chapters a little long but I felt it kind of had to be.**


End file.
